powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shaolin Fury Rangers
Shaolin Fury Rangers was the protagonists in Power Rangers Shaolin Fury. They summon the Shaolin Animal Spirits as their Shaolin Zords. Rangers |Panther White Tiger |Yin Yang |- | style="background-color:#CFB53B; color:black;"|Shaolin Fury Lion Ranger |Lion |Blaze |- | style="background-color:silver; color:black;"|Shaolin Fury Gazelle Ranger |Gazelle |Freddy Price |- | style="background-color:#AC9163; color:black;"|Shaolin Fury Bison Ranger |Bison |Richter Stone |} Arsenal * Cat Shaolin Morphers * Yin Yang Morpher * Shaolin Beast Morphers * Shaolin Cannon * Shaolin Nunchucks◆ * Shaolin Bo Staff ◆ * Shaolin Tonfa ◆ * Shaolin Mace ◆ * Shaolin Shuriken ◆ * Shaolin Kunai ◆ * Shaolin Double-blade ◆◆ * Shaolin Kama ◆ * Shaolin Halberd ◆ * Shaolin Spear ◆ * Shaolin Hammer◆ * Shaolin Blaster◆ * Shaolin Fan◆ * Shaolin Blade◆ * Shaolin Trigger◆ * Shaolin Truck * Shaolin Motorcycle * Shaolin Car Shaolin Spirit Zords Legend:◆ pilot zord, ❖ aux zord,➲ carrier zord, ✶ team-piloted zord, ◇ secondary piloted zord * Tiger Shaolin Zord◆ * Cheetah Shaolin Zord◆ * Jaguar Shaolin Zord◆ * Leopard Shaolin Zord◆ * Lynx Shaolin Zord◆ * Cougar Shaolin Zord◆ * Panther Shaolin Zord◆ * White Tiger Shaolin Zord◆ * Lion Shaolin Zord◆ * Gazelle Shaolin Zord◆ * Bison Shaolin Zord◆ * Gorilla Shaolin Zord◇ * Wolf Shaolin Zord◇ * Falcon Shaolin Zord◇ * Rhino Shaolin Zord◇ * Fox Shaolin Zord◇ * Elephant Shaolin Zord➲ * Giraffe Shaolin Zord➲ One-Time Zords * Chameleon Shaolin Zord (given to Rangers by Chamelisa) * Gecko Shaolin Zord (given to Rangers by Geckox) Auxiliary Zords * Ocelot Shaolin Zord❖ * Serval Shaolin Zord❖ * Snow Leopard Shaolin Zord❖ * Clouded Leopard Shaolin Zord❖ * Caracal Shaolin Zord❖ * Bat Shaolin Zord❖ * Shark Shaolin Zord❖ Megazords * Shaolin Karate Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ * Cougar Battlezord◆ * Super Shaolin Karate Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆ * Yin-Yang Megazord◆◆ * Shaolin Kung Fu Megazord❖❖❖❖❖ * Ultra Shaolin Karate Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ * Ronin Shaolin Megazord◇◇◇◇◇ * Shaolin Dojo Megazord◆◆◆ * Shaolin Fury Ultrazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖❖❖◇◇◇◇◇◆◆◆➲➲ Heroes Shaolin Fury Red Ranger.png|'Shaolin Fury Red Ranger' Dane Wilson Shaolin Fury Yellow Ranger.png|'Shaolin Fury Yellow Ranger' Sarah Murphy Shaolin Fury Blue Ranger.png|'Shaolin Fury Blue Ranger' Michael Titus Shaolin Fury Green Ranger.png|'Shaolin Fury Green Ranger' Harvey Pepler Shaolin Fury Pink Ranger.png|'Shaolin Fury Pink Ranger' Chloe Stone Shaolin Fury Cougar Ranger.png|'Shaolin Fury Cougar Ranger' Reggie Morgan Shaolin_Fury_Yin_Yang_Ranger.png|'Shaolin Fury Yin Yang Ranger' Yin Yang Shaolin Fury Lion Ranger.png|'Shaolin Fury Lion Ranger' Blaze Shaolin Fury Gazelle Ranger.png|'Shaolin Fury Gazelle Ranger' Freddy Price Shaolin Fury Bison Ranger.png|'Shaolin Fury Bison Ranger' Richter Stone Legendary Rangers Keys *''Power Rangers Shaolin Fury'' These represent the Shaolin Fury Rangers. **Shaolin Fury Red Ranger key **Shaolin Fury Yellow Ranger key **Shaolin Fury Blue Ranger key **Shaolin Fury Green Ranger key **Shaolin Fury Pink Ranger key **Shaolin Fury Cougar Ranger key **Shaolin Fury Yin Yang Ranger key **Shaolin Fury Lion Ranger key **Shaolin Fury Gazelle Ranger key **Shaolin Fury Bison Ranger key '''Stratoforce/Shaolin Fury Legendary Ranger Mode |Devin Gibson |- | style="width: 30px; background-color: #CFB35B; "|Shaolin Fury |Miscellaneous |- | style="width: 60px; background-color: silver; "|Lion Gazelle |Miscellaneous |- | style="width: 60px; background-color: #AC9163; "|Bison Ranger |Patrick Powell |} Gallery Power_rangers_shaolin_fury_by_hbgoo.jpg|The Rangers originally designed by DynamicSavior. Power rangers shaolin fury by hbgoo-da48v83.jpg|The Rangers designed by hbgoo. Power_rangers_shaolin_fury_super_mode_by_hbgoo-daeb2gi.jpg|Super Shaolin Fury Rangers Shaolin_fury_yin_yang_ranger_(second_version).png|Second version of Shaolin Fury Yin Yang Ranger. Shaolin Fury Rangers (Secondary).png|Second half of Shaolin Fury Rangers. Super Shaolin Fury Rangers.png|Core 5 with Super Mode. Shaolin_fury_for_redfalconranger_and_lyuuga_by_rangeranime.png|The Rangers designed by rangeranime. Category:Ranger Teams Category:Future Beetle Category:PR Animal-themed Rangers Category:Power Rangers Shaolin Fury